


Will You Go To The Ball With Me?

by TheBatWhoLived



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gryffindor Rose, Gryffindor Ten, Quidditch, Triwizard Tournament, Yule Ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 07:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1891194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBatWhoLived/pseuds/TheBatWhoLived
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor is Hogwarts champion, and he needs a date to the Yule Ball.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will You Go To The Ball With Me?

The air was chilly as Rose and the Doctor trudged back up to the school after Quidditch practise one evening. Of course, due to the Triwizard Tournament, there were no matches that year, but the friends still liked to fly together to 'stay in shape'. The truth was it was just an excuse to spend some time together. 

Once they entered the warm confines of the castle, the Doctor stopped. Rose followed suit, though she wasn't sure why they were stalling. After a moment or so, they started walking again, at a much slower pace. For some reason, the Doctor was very interested in his converse and would not take his eyes off of them. 

"So," he finally said, breaking the silence without looking up. "I'm the Hogwarts champion."

"Yes," Rose agreed slowly. It wasn't really a secret. 

"So... you know that at the Yule Ball, I have to open with the other champions, and so I need a companion to dance with me."

Rose's heart quickened. 

"And... well... you're not a bad dancer yourself." He finally looked up at her. "Rose Tyler, would you accompany me to the Yule Ball?"

Rose was so ecstatic that no words came from her mouth. She could only giggle and nod in confirmation. 

The Doctor beamed and wrapped and arm around her, quickening their pace back to the Gryffindor common room. "Brilliant!"


End file.
